brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Minifigures and Variants
There's too much of an issue with minifigures. For example, a minifigure with the same torso, different hat is different from another minifigure? I think it's just too crazy. I propose that we define minifigures by the torso and face (and maybe not even the face, since there's loads of Jacket and Octan people, etc). The exception would be named minifigures (eg: Basketball, newer Action themes, and Licensed themes). This would simplify a lot of things and help set a standard. In addition, the hat and armor should be considered accessories, because it's not as if they're actually a part of the minifigure. 18:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think that is already the case, see Person. All minifigures which are not specified should be listed there. 18:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. I'm saying that because there are so many such Persons that it would be useless. I'm saying that you define the minifigure by legs and torso (maybe face). 18:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Minifigures are defined by each and every piece that makes them up, legs including belt color, torso including arms and hands colour , head , and hair or hat piece. The hat is not an accessory simply because its not really an option to remove it, as you dont get in many sets a hat and a hair piece. You dont remove a firemans hat for example, it is part of the fireman, and when you do remove it, its no longer an official lego minifigure, it has become a custom minifigure. Gladiatoring 01:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point Glad. Would we want to go with a page for all these? If so we would have to have some sort of name policy, eg. set first appearaed or theme or soemthing. Would it just be easier to stick with the current though (minus the Person page) ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : While we are adding the minifigure template to pages, and I presume this will eventually be done to all pages, I think that each and every minifigure should have a page created for it. The name of the minifigure is the hard part, while you get minifigures in castle for example that are easily named due to what they are, your going to find minifigures especially in town that appear in multiple sets, and basically mostly citizens, so what to call them ? naming after what they do or even the set first appeared in wont really work, as they can and do appear in very different types of sets. Using a descriptive name such as red torso ,blue legs or whatever also wont work as many town minifigures are the same besides one part, so that would create a long name that imho will be maybe to long. Citizen 1 or Person 1 ect ect , hmm well I don't really like the numbers to differentiate them so this is gonna need some serious consideration put behind it and I haven't even had breakfast yet! opps this hasn't been helpful at all. Gladiatoring 00:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a nice idea. Would this be done to Harry Potter or Darth Vader (etc..) too? I supposed for licensed its quite easy, but it would fragment the current system, so I would prob say keep the same for named figures. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I think this is a good idea as well. Lego says they have new figs when really all they did was change a hat and thats just not fair eventually you will collect the same fig like 10 times then you'll be mad. User:Monkeymanjunior September 7, 2010